Never Forget
by Shirley Kil
Summary: For those of you who asked for a sequel to Gaurded
1. Chapter 1

The answer is YES! I've had a lot of you ask me if I'd write a sequel to _**Guarded! **_

Okay, just for you here's a short story I've entitled _**Never Forget**_.

If you're reading my work for the first time – I suggest you start with _**Guarded!**_

CHAPTER ONE

He'd spotted her. Jolene Bachman had seen enough data on David Rossi to know that a lifetime spent chasing down bad guys sharpened one's instinct.

And David Rossi had radar to put most nuclear submarines to shame.

She folded the paper she'd been pretending to read and made her way to her car.

Rossi watched from across the crowded street in the café he and Aaron Hotchner had stopped at for lunch.

Five years.

Five years ago David Rossi buried her sister.

When Jolene finally climbed out of the jungles of South America, Mark had been there to meet her plane.

She knew immediately Olivia was gone.

Mark had graciously taken her to the small white stone at Arlington. In hushed tones he'd explained the mission and Olivia's final moments.

Now Jolene was determined to find out all she could about the man her sister died to protect.

She checked her rearview mirror.

His SUV followed a discreet distance behind her.

Jolene punched her cell phone, and the voice activated beep asked for instructions.

"Number, please."

Jolene slowed; she didn't want to lose him.

"Rossi – mobile," she spoke in the direction of the hands free unit.

Jolene pulled up to the security check at the Department of Veterans Affairs Hospital.

The hospital grounds were open to the public, but the research facility behind it required three security checks before anyone was allowed entrance.

Agent Rossi would be stopped at the gate.

"Hello?" Rossi's rich baritone filled the car.

"Agent Rossi," Jolene watched as he parked in a nearby spot.

"You have me at a disadvantage."

"Good," Jolene pulled through the first gate and followed the chain link fence to the next security check. "I'm the woman who's been following you for the past three days."

"Should I be flattered, or worried?"

Jolene rolled her eyes.

"I understand Agent Rossi you'll be promoting your latest book," Jolene glanced in the seat next to her at the title, "Unaware, The Victims of Ted Bundy."

Jolene could hear the hesitation in his voice. Was she a crazed fan, a publisher, or an eager agent trying to persuade him to let her represent him?

"Yes, I'll be signing copies at a bookstore near the campus at the University of Virginia."

Jolene smiled at the hesitation in his voice. He knew full well that there were a dozen or more bookstores in the area. By not giving her the name of the bookstore, he hoped to stop her.

"Good, I'm looking forward to meeting you."

There was a long pause, "Since you still have me at a disadvantage, how will I recognize you?"

Jolene grabbed the steering wheel to keep her hands from shaking, "I'll be the one with the forget-me-nots."


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

Jolene was overdressed.

The satin cocktail dress clung to her curves like a second skin.

The fundraiser her boss insisted she attend had taken longer than she'd hoped. Her idea had been to drop-in, shake a few hands, smile, and leave; giving her more than enough time to change from her evening clothes and into something more appropriate for a book-signing.

Senator Laurent, the blow-hard, had cornered her on her way out.

If there were one thing Jolene had learned about smoozing millions out of the elite black-tie group of Virginia and DC – it was that it never hurt to tastefully showcase your curves, and never interrupt a politician who held the federal purse strings of your laboratory.

It was the one argument she never won with Olivia.

If she closed her eyes she could still picture Olivia lounging in her bedroom as she packed for the South America trip.

"How can you use your femininity to increase donations for your Frankenstein experiments?" Olivia had asked.

Jolene had laughed out loud, "ME? You do it every time you go on a new assignment!"

Olivia had thrown a pillow at her. "I use stealth and my rapier wit to disarm my opponent."

Jolene picked up the pillow, "You're a smartass with a blitz attack!"

The pillow fight was on then.

Jolene sighed. There were moments when she missed Olivia so much it hurt to breathe.

She stood in the back of the overcrowded book store listening as Rossi read the first chapter of his latest best seller.

She felt him before she saw him.

"Interesting book, wouldn't you say?"

Jolene jumped. Had she really been so focused on Rossi, she hadn't noticed Aaron Hotchner move around the room and step behind her?

She turned, trying desperately to remember all the things Olivia had taught her about controlling one's emotions when all she really wanted to do was run.

"I suppose a type-A personality would find a certain amount of self-gratification in the displays of machismo and an inflated opinion of self-worth."

While he didn't smile, Jolene thought she saw a sparkle of laughter in his eyes.

"Well I'll give you Dave definitely has a type-A personality and there is a great deal of self-gratification in what we do, but machismo and egotism – no. Not David Rossi."

Jolene fisted her hands. At this distance she could probably throw the damn book she'd purchased at Rossi.

She turned and smiled sweetly at Aaron, "I wasn't referring to Rossi, Agent Hotchner."

The crowd was moving forward, eager fans with their books in hand – waiting for their minute or two with the FBI's most renowned profiler.

Aaron seemed amused by her false show of bravado, but he didn't leave.

She hated to admit it, but Rossi didn't seem at all pleased with the attention he was receiving from his fans. In fact, he looked down right miserable.

It dawned on Jolene, Aaron Hotchner was not only waiting patiently for his friend, but Rossi had obviously asked Aaron to be there, find her, and not let her leave.

Jolene glanced at the corsage on her wrist and blinked back the tears threatening to spill. There had been a small bouquet of the tiny forget-me-nots on Olivia's marker at Arlington yesterday. Mark had informed her Rossi made sure her marker always had a spray beside it.

Rossi looked up at them and Jolene felt Aaron's hand on her arm, guiding her through the dwindling crowd.

"What do you think you're doing?" She tried to tug her arm free, but Aaron's grip tightened.

His voice was hushed and vibrated along her spine, "The three of us are going to walk out of this room, go to my car and David and I are going to find out exactly who you are and why you've been tailing him."

Jolene tugged her arm.

Aaron released her, but stayed close. The warning look he gave her was all too clear.

Rossi stood as they neared the table the bookstore had set up for his autograph session.

Jolene felt her lips begin to tremble. There was a moment – a split second – she thought she saw sadness in his eyes.

Without a word he motioned them towards the door.

"I'll get my car," Aaron announced.

Jolene straightened. "No need," she stepped towards the curb and crooked her finger at the waiting limousine. The long black car slowly pulled toward them. Jolene waited as the driver made his way around and opened the door for her.

She started in the car and turned to her companions, "Our transportation, gentlemen."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Jolene chose the Vermillonté for two reasons; it was a five-star restaurant, and it was always crowded.

At least here, if there happened to be a scene – the inevitable noise of the patrons, might help drown out any raised voices.

She was seated immediately and with a nod to the staff, as they made their way to her table, her wine order was taken care.

There were no menus at the Vemillonté. The staff was adept at recommending meals to the regulars who frequented the establishment. Jolene ate here as often as her time away from the lab permitted.

"Welcome back Ms. Bachman. It's good to see you again." José, one of her favorite waiters, helped her with her chair and smiled. "How did your research go? Did you find what you needed?"

Jolene returned the smile and shook her head. "I'm afraid not José. Perhaps something will turn up on my next visit. I will say I've missed this place." She took a slow sip of the wine he poured, allowing the aroma to fill her palette before nodding her approval for the remaining glasses to be filled.

She looked at her companions, Rossi was obviously at home. Jolene knew he traveled in circles similar to her own from the profile Olivia had done on him. She'd cashed in on a few favors at the Pentagon, to get a look at the case Olivia had worked on.

Aaron remained…detached. There was no doubt Aaron Hotchner wasn't bothered by the high-class restaurant, but Jolene pictured him more at ease at a picnic.

"May I suggest the Armagnac-slicked duck pâté with seafood salad topped with a stone-crab claw and rockfish with crispy oysters?" José offered.

Jolene looked at her guests and nodded when they said nothing.

José discreetly disappeared.

Jolene watched the silent communication between the two men. They waited until they were alone to ask their questions, but when Rossi didn't begin – Jolene could feel the uncertainty between them.

"Who are you?" Aaron's eyes flashed with curiosity.

Jolene didn't kid herself. She was no threat to either of them.

She tugged the forget-me-nots at her wrist. Keeping her eyes fixed on the tiny flowers, she took a deep, shaky breath.

"I'm the chief epidemiologist for the Department of Biogenetics in conjunction with the Pentagon."

Jolene lifted her eyes from the bouquet and looked at David Rossi, "And I'm Olivia Bachman's sister."


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

The silence at the table was broken only by the conversations from the other diners surrounding them.

"Olivia told me she left home and couldn't return."

Jolene felt the pain in Rossi's voice.

He had loved her.

"That's true. Olivia's career prevented contact with us. She claimed it was to keep us safe. Olivia was…unique. She always found a way to buck-the-system. Not to mention that our parents wanted a very different lifestyle for their daughters Agent Rossi."

"Daughters," Hotchner asked.

Jolene nodded. "I'm not exactly the debutante they hoped I'd be."

"Olivia and I wanted something different than a lifestyle devoted to the rich and richer." Jolene smiled, "She said life was like a card game. It didn't do you any good to have a great hand if you didn't play it."

Rossi stiffened.

"Dave?" Concern etched the corners of Aaron's eyes.

"The Card Players," Rossi looked at her. "I have a replica of Cézanne rendition of The Card Players over the mantel at home. Your sister complimented me on it."

Jolene choked back her laugh.

"Did we miss something," Aaron asked.

Jolene shook her head allowing her laughter to break, "I don't suppose she told you she paid almost 300 million for the original."

Rossi eased back in his chair, a smile growing on his face, "No, but I'm not surprised."

Jolene was beginning to understand why her sister had given her heart to this man. His kindness was genuine, and he could appreciate everything life offered.

Rossi reached across the table, and covered her hand with his, and Jolene relaxed for the first time since she'd returned to Virginia.

"Your sister was an incredible woman. I…" he paused and Jolene watched his jaw harden, "I miss her."

Jolene blinked. The look of pain and loss in his eyes matched hers.

Rossi released her hand and raised his glass, "To Olivia."

Jolene and Aaron raised theirs, "To Olivia," she whispered.

Jolene drank deep, hoping she could find a miniscule amount of courage in the wine. "I've been over Olivia's will Agent…"

He held up his hand, "Dave – please."

Jolene nodded, "I've been over Liv's will and besides a sizeable donation to the Autism Center in DC, she pretty much left everything to me."

Rossi nodded.

"I'd like you to have the painting, David."

Rossi began to shake his head, "No, you should…"

Jolene held up her hand to stop him, "She would want you to have it, besides I never really liked it."

David Rossi laughed. "Then I would love to have it."

David's phone buzzed. "Would you excuse me? My agent will need the detail of the signing tonight."

Jolene watched as Rossi maneuvered his way through the restaurant.

The small stage of Vermillonté's began to fill and the band began playing _As Time Goes By._

"Oh, I love this song." Jolene sat up as couples began filling the floor. "When we were young, Olivia and I always watched _Casablanca_. I wanted to be Ilsa, while Olivia wanted to be Rick."

Aaron stood and held out his hand, "May I?"

Jolene swallowed the unusually large lump in her throat before sliding her hand in his.

The music was soft and the lights were low. His embrace was warm and inviting as they made their way around the small dance floor. For a moment Jolene wondered what it would be like to always dance with Aaron Hotchner.

She looked up at him, surprised to find him watching her.

"What?" she asked.

"Thank you."

Jolene pulled back a little more, "For what?"

He pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "You made my friend very happy tonight, and if anyone deserves to be happy –it's Dave."

Jolene looked at him. She'd always been the first to speak before thinking, and tonight she could have crawled into a crack in the floor when she ask, "And what about you, Aaron. What makes you happy?"

For a moment their bodies stilled and the music faded away.

Then he smiled, pulled her close and whispered, "I'm happy now."


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

Jolene flopped on the sofa.

She was glad she'd made contact with Rossi. It was obvious he had loved Olivia very much.

She kicked out of her high heel shoes and wriggled her toes.

David Rossi was exactly the kind of man she wanted for Olivia, and although her heart still broke at the thought of her sister's death, it had been warmed by the love Rossi had for her.

Yet there was still something gnawing at her. If Rossi wasn't just some assignment, and everything she'd seen tonight said he wasn't – what was it about Olivia's death that troubled her?

This was more than grief.

Jolene sighed. She walked into the tiny kitchen and put the kettle on. A cup of chamomile tea, a hot bubble bath and a night dreaming of Aaron Hotchner, was what she needed.

A cold rain had settled over Virginia. The weather forecasters were predicting snow. Jolene looked out of her kitchen window and watched as the people below hurried to and from their waiting cars.

A tingle danced along her spine. A large black SUV had parked across the street; the silhouette of a man leaning against the bumper – a man watching her?

She dismissed the eerie feeling. He was probably just waiting on someone.

The kettle whistled and Jolene jumped. She scolded herself, the cloak and dagger had been Olivia's life – not hers.

She was a scientist.

Why would someone be watching her?

Jolene poured the water for the tea and made her way to her bedroom upstairs.

Stripping off the satin dress she poured a large amount of her favorite bath oil into the tub. Soon the room filled with the fragrance of night jasmine.

Tonight she'd danced with Aaron Hotchner, closing her eyes, she could still feel his arms wrapped around her.

Jolene eased into the tub and closed her eyes, humming softly. It had been nice to let down her guard and dance with someone.

Her life didn't allow time for developing romances. Between her work at the lab and her trips to remote jungles to study the medicinal effects of certain plants, most of her time was spent huddled over a microscope.

She was just beginning to drift into a wonderful fantasy when a crash downstairs jerked into reality. She reached for a towel and her robe and quietly opened the bathroom door enough to peer into her empty bedroom.

She tiptoed to the open door and locked it. She wasn't about to play stupid movie victim and go downstairs and she definitely didn't have Olivia's confidence when it came to guns.

She picked up the phone beside her bed and dialed.

"911 – What is your emergency?"

Jolene swallowed and kept her voice low, "I just heard a strange noise coming from downstairs. I'm alone in the house and…"

Jolene froze.

The doorknob moved.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"Ma'am, is there someone I can call?"

Jolene looked at the mess around her. Papers were scattered everywhere, cushions were strewn around the room and the Waterford vase Olivia had given her for her birthday two years ago, lay shattered on the floor.

"Ma'am?"

Jolene shook her head. There was no one to call.

The young officer picked up one of her kitchen chairs and sat it beside her. "Here, you'd better sit down."

Jolene obeyed.

"You might want to make a list of what was taken," the officer began as he handed her a pen from what once had been her desk.

Jolene looked around the room.

"Nothing," she whispered. She read his name tag, "That's just it Officer Jürgen's, I don't think they took anything."

Jürgen's tugged at the back of his neck, "You said you were in the bathroom when you heard a crash and locked your door?"

Jolene nodded.

"And you told the 911 operator you thought someone tried to enter your bedroom? Is that right?"

Jolene only nodded again.

A cold chill danced along her spine. Had _she_ been the target?

She sat upright. The man she'd seen outside her kitchen window. She dismissed him earlier, but now?

"Ma'am I really think for your own safety you should probably find somewhere else to stay tonight."

Jolene rose and began walking upstairs. She need to change, pack a small overnight bag and then? A hotel? She couldn't bring herself sleep in Olivia's apartment.

She sighed as she went through the motions of packing. Tonight had started out so wonderful, and now…

She stopped on the stairs. Officer Jürgen was standing near the railing casually talking to Aaron Hotchner.

He looked up at her, a frown and worry etched across his face. He pulled out his cell and began talking as he made his way toward her.

"Yes, she's right here." He covered the phone, "Are you okay?"

Jolene nodded.

"Yes, Dave – she's fine. The house is a wreck, but she's fine."

"Dave?" Jolene asked.

Aaron nodded. He picked up her suitcase and motioned her down the stairs.

Jolene followed like a lost child. She just couldn't figure out who would do this. She watched as Aaron flipped his phone shut, tossed her bag into the back of his SUV and opened the door for her.

"Where are we going?" She asked.

"Dave's."

Jolene shook her head trying to clear away the fog, "Excuse me?"

Aaron helped her in and made his way around to the driver's side.

He waited until he'd backed out of the crowd of emergency cars, "You're going to Dave's. Don't worry, he has plenty of room."

Jolene didn't doubt it. If the fans at the bookstore had been any indication, he probably lived in a mansion.

"I don't understand. How did you find out? I mean…" Jolene took a deep breath, "How did you find out about the break-in?"

Jolene watched him in the dim interior lights of the SUV. He had a strong chiseled face, but tonight she'd watched a mischievous sparkle in his eyes as they'd danced. There was something primal and controlled about Aaron Hotchner, as if he shouldered the weight of the world.

He turned and glanced at her. Jolene thought she saw the corners of his mouth twitch in an almost smile.

"I do work for the FBI."

Jolene remained quiet.

"Dave and Mark go way back. Mark promised your sister…" he paused, "He told Olivia he'd look out for you."

Aaron pulled into a long drive, "Mark's on assignment. He has friends with the local PD, and when he heard there was trouble, he phoned Dave."

Jolene turned to look out the window. The forecast was right. The gentle flakes of snow were gradually melting against the warmth inside the car.

He parked and for a long time neither of them spoke.

Jolene watched as David Rossi made his way towards them.

He yanked her door opened and grabbed her hand, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Jolene shook her head, to touched by his kindness to speak.

Aaron had pulled her bag from the back and waited as Dave helped her out of the car.

Jolene looked at the two men. There was one more question she had to ask. "If Mark called David, then why are you here?"

"Why?" Rossi laughed, "He practically broke down my door when Mark phoned trying to get to you."

Aaron placed his hand on the small of her back as he led her towards David Rossi's home. "You're being a little dramatic, don't you think?"

"And you're avoiding her question," David replied.

She stopped. "You were worried about me?" She asked.

Jolene watched as the two friends shared a silent moment. What demons haunted these men? What drove them to face society's most evil minds day after day?

"Yes."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

David Rossi leaned against the mantel of the fireplace.

Jolene sat and listened patiently.

"They were looking for something," Aaron sipped the drink David fixed when they arrived.

"But what," Jolene took a deep breath, "I'm not working on anything to maintain even a level one security."

David turned, "You said you worked in Biogenetics' in conjunction with the Pentagon."

Jolene nodded.

"Exactly what do you do there?" Aaron asked.

Jolene took a deep breath. Her work was boring to most people outside the lab. "I study the patterns and effect of health and diseases conditions in defined populations. I've been in the South American rainforest studying the local plants and identifying potential medicinal properties."

Aaron sipped his drink. Jolene watched the lines of worry etch across his face. She was tempted to reach out and smooth them away. One word described Aaron Hotchner – serious.

"You told me, Olivia had tracked down a group of militants with weaponized anthrax."

Jolene sat up.

"What is it?" David asked.

Jolene felt the terror coursing through her. She looked at the man who at a moment's notice came to her rescue. "Let me guess, a vial filled with a sample of white powder?"

David nodded.

"Oh dear God," Jolene whispered.

"Jolene?" David asked.

"We need to get to my lab, immediately." Jolene stood on shaky knees.

"Why?"

"The vial isn't to infect people." Jolene picked up her purse and headed for the door, "It's designed to infect ticks."

Aaron and David caught her as she opened the door

David tugged her arm, "Jolene, why would anyone want to infect a tick?"

Jolene paused. She took a deep breath, "Ticks will infect livestock."

Aaron's face was stone cold as he lead her out to his car, "And what better way to infect a nation than to compromise their food source."


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Jolene took a deep breath. She pulled her cell as Aaron navigated the traffic from an accident, currently tying up I-64.

She punched in Dr. Mac Griffin's number and waited.

The SUV inched slowly as irate driver's honk and shouted.

"Hello?"

Jolene released the breath she'd been holding, "Mac!"

"Jolene?"

"Thank God I caught you."

"Jolene, what's wrong?"

"Mac, just listen. You remember when I told you Olivia…" she stopped. It was still so hard to say dead and Olivia in the same sentence. Aaron reached across the console and squeezed her hand. "Do you remember me telling you Olivia had been working to stop a possible threat on the US?"

Mac paused, "Yes."

"Mac – it was anthrax."

There was an even longer pause.

She glanced at her hand. Aaron was still holding it, as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Max," she cleared her throat, "I'm here with SSA Aaron Hotchner and SSA David Rossi."

"You're traveling in pretty elite circles, aren't you?" Max's deep bass vibrated with laughter.

Jolene glanced at Rossi who only smile and winked. Aaron squeezed her hand again, and she watched the corner of his mouth turn up.

She wondered if he knew how sexy that half smile was.

"How long before you reach the lab?" Jolene could picture Max punching up security clearance in the room he called an office.

She looked at Aaron.

He released her hand and held out five fingers.

Jolene had to collect her nerves when he slowly placed his hand over hers again.

"Five minutes, Max." She told her supervisor.

"I'll notify security."


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Max had one of those desks you see in the daily cartoons. The ones with the paperwork stack so high you couldn't see the person behind it.

As soon as she opened the door his head popped up and Jolene had to laugh. He'd pulled another all-nighter. His lab coat was rumpled and his glasses were perched precariously on the tip of his nose. His snow white hair stuck out around his head as if he'd been playing with a static electricity ball.

Max moved a large stack of files from a chair, "Sorry but this," he waved his hand around the room, "is the best I can do." Aaron and David looked at each other before Aaron motioned for her to take the chair.

Jolene shook her head, "No thank you. There's no telling how much dust and…things a person would be sitting in." She pointed at the empty chair.

Max pushed his fingers through his hair and laughed. "You're probably right."

Jolene introduced Aaron and David. Max eagerly greeted both the men. Guests to the lab were far and few between and Max was a people person. He never met a stranger.

He leaned against his desk. "So, care to tell me about the anthrax?"

Jolene looked at David and watched as he told what she was sure was the bare essentials of the mission that had taken Olivia's life.

"How many vials," Max asked David after he'd finished.

"Four, I think."

Max began rubbing his jaw, a clear sign to anyone who knew him that he was worried.

"Max?" Jolene placed her hand on his arm. There were times when the brilliant scientist could ignore everything and everyone around him as his mind began working to solve a problem.

"You said the lab guys at Alpha tested the vial and it was viral?" Max looked at David.

Jolene recognized that look.

"Yeah, they said it was designed to mimic the flu – attach itself to a common virus and then kill the host, but not before enough spores had been passed through personal contact. I think they called it a domino effect." David replied.

Max looked at Jolene, and then at the two men.

"What is it?" Aaron asked.

Jolene watched as Aaron's brows knit together in a worried look, his jaw hardened and his eyes were ice cold.

"I need to look at those lab results to be sure, but…"

Jolene swallowed. Her worst suspicions confirmed.

"It's the secondary strand, isn't it?" She looked at Max.

He pulled at the base of his neck, "It could be. I won't know until I look at those tests."

Jolene was totally unaware at how badly she was shaking until Rossi grabbed her hands.

"Jolene?" he asked.

"Do you remember the outbreak of Lyme disease in 1975?" She looked at David and then Aaron.

Aaron nodded, "The disease was first recognized in the US in Lyme, New England, wasn't it?"

Max walked to a filing cabinet and pulled a folder, "That's right. At first we thought it was a new type of rheumatoid arthritis. When we dissected the intestine of the local deer and other wild animals we found that Spirochetes were spiral-shaped. A few more tests led us to realize the disease was actually transferred by ticks."

Jolene translated, "We thought we had one disease, but found out we had another."

Max cocked his head to one side, "Isn't that what I just said?"

Rossi coughed and looked at Aaron, "Can't wait to introduce him to Reid."

Jolene watched Aaron. He was processing the events of the last twenty-four hours.

"What does this have to do with the vial David and Olivia recovered?"

"That depends on those lab results."

Jolene took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I don't suppose either of you have connections with the Pentagon file rooms."

Rossi flipped open his phone, "No but I know someone who can connect with their database."

Jolene looked at Aaron, "Is he seriously going to hack into the Pentagon computer system?"

"No, our analyst is."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Jolene had always played by the rules. There were proper channels, security checks, and ethical rules in place for a reason.

Olivia had been the risk taker.

She eased out of Max's office and across the hall to her own and started a pot of coffee. From all indications this was going to be a very long night.

She stood staring at the dark stream of liquid as it sputtered into the coffee pot.

Four vials and a secondary strand; this was why her sister was gone.

She swiped angrily at a tear as it made its way down her cheek.

Olivia was dead.

The loss hit her with such force she felt her knees begin to buckle, but just when she should have fell, Aaron swept her up and held her close.

She couldn't speak. The pain and grief washed over her and all she could do was tremble while he held her.

At some point Aaron produced a handkerchief and she cried even harder.

Jolene looked up at the man who always seemed to be exactly where she needed him. There was a sorrow in eyes, something deep that allowed him to understand her emotional outburst.

"Thank you," she whispered.

He lifted her chin gently with his finger, "Grief is necessary, Jolene. Don't let yours eat away at you until you're no longer living – let her go."

He searched her eyes, and then his gaze fell to her mouth.

Jolene stretched up on her tiptoes, her mouth a mere breathe from his, when the door opened and David walked in.

"Excuse me, but Garcia and Max need to talk to us."

Jolene felt the heat of her embarrassment warm her cheeks.

Aaron didn't move.

"We're on our way," he said quietly.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

Jolene listened as the excited voice vibrated from Max's conference phone.

"Just let me say, hacking into the Pentagon's computer system was far too easy. Plus, plus, also they really need to upgrade their security system. I mean honestly…"

Aaron broke in, "Garcia."

"Oh! Yes sir."

Jolene smiled as the woman refocused her attention. This woman was a spark waiting for the right powder keg.

"Well, like our beloved Agent Rossi said, the vials contained a strand of anthrax that actually attaches itself to a common virus, say….the flu and mimics the disease. By the time the victim is aware they have it – it's too late.

"We know all that Garcia, what else do you have?" Rossi asked. Jolene noticed a gentleness when he spoke to this woman. She was someone he respected a great deal.

"Well, that's it."

Aaron stepped forward, "Garcia, I need you to dig a little deeper. The Israeli's developed this to use in biological warfare and infect our food supply."

There was a long silence.

"No sir."

Aaron looked at Rossi who shook his head in confusion.

"What do you mean no?"

"I mean this strand wasn't created by the Israeli's, sir."

Rossi and Aaron looked at the phone. Each man lost in the implications of her announcement.

"Garcia, who created it?" Aaron asked.

"We did."

"We did?" Aaron's voice was quiet and deadly.

Jolene watched as Rossi processed what his friend was saying. Olivia had died because of this…this thing her own government, a government she's sworn to defend had created?

Jolene locked eyes with Max. There was only one place where this type of research was done.

"Plum Island," they whispered in unison.

"Okay, don't know who the strange voices are, but yes. Plum Island is correct."

Aaron looked at her then, and Jolene had to remind herself she was a scientist first and second a woman; a woman with far too much attraction to a man standing less than four feet from her.

"Plum Island began as a government facility to aid in the research of the study of animal diseases. In its infancy the facilities research was primarily focused on foot-and-mouth disease, but a conspiracy theory suggested that Lyme disease was initiated on the island and during a power outage spread to the mainland."

Jolene took a deep breath before continuing, "Rumors around the laboratories have everything from West Nile to pathogens and vectors for the potential use in biological warfare being researched there. None of which have ever been confirmed."

"I think we can assume they're confirmed now," Rossi said through clenched teeth.

_Sorry these chapters are short, but the day job is really stressful right now._


	12. Chapter 12

Jolene checked her regulator on the air tank.

There were two ways you could access Plum Island – one by invitation, the other by diving into the waters of Gardiners Bay.

She looked at Aaron, as he checked his gear. The man could have been in an advertisement for what the best dress diver should wear.

"You know if we get caught there will be hell to pay?" She wasn't worried about herself, but Aaron had a career and a son.

He nodded.

"Aaron, why are you doing this? David and I are invested in finding the truth, but you?"

The captain killed the engine of the small fishing boat and began setting out lines. It was just a cover for why the boat was in the Bay in case the patrol around the Island spotted them.

Aaron looked at her and then at David. His voice so calm it sent shivers down her spine.

"There was time; after Jack's mother died, I almost left the Bureau. I was convinced that my obsession with Foyet put Haley and Jack in danger, that her death was my fault. Dave has uncanny ability to be there when you need him. He convinced me that fighting evil and showing Jack the good guys do win was what Haley would want."

He looked out over the water. "I owe David Rossi more than I will ever be able to repay."

Jolene listened as the water lapped against the sides of the boat. Her eyes filled with tears for the pain Aaron felt.

The boat eased to a stop and David made his way toward them, "Look, are you sure about this?" He asked.

Jolene nodded, and swung her legs over the side of the boat. She pushed the regulator in place and pulled her divers mask in place. Aaron checked his dive light before sliding into the water.

Jolene tightened the Velcro strap of the Atomic Ti6 diving knives strapped to her leg.

Rossi pointed to the knives, "You too?"

Jolene smiled.

"You know your sister came damn near close to pinning me with one of those."

Jolene shook her head as she eased into the dark water. There was no need in telling David Rossi that Olivia never missed – and neither did she.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Jolene had followed close beside Aaron through the murky waters until they made it to the far shore of Plum Island. The wild plum trees, from which the area received its name, were ghostly pale in the moonlight.

They had brought only the necessities with them. Shoes, flashlight and a small camera; whatever information was hidden in the facility would have to stay there and they would have to work from the photo's they took.

"So where's the lab?" Aaron asked as they crouched near the trees.

Jolene motioned to a row of what appeared to be abandoned buildings.

"In there?" Aaron asked.

"It's a diversion," she whispered, "the real lab is underneath the buildings."

Aaron nodded and started towards them – then stopped. He turned to look at her.

"If this is a top secret facility, how do you know where the lab is?"

Jolene smiled. He was ready to defend his friend, ready to rescue her from a possible burglar, and only now was he questioning her.

"Olivia." She answered.

Aaron looked as if he were processing a top secret document instead of a single four syllable word.

It was then Jolene heard it; a muffle sound like cloth rustling against itself.

She reached for one of the knives attached to her wetsuit and spun around, just as the strong scent of garlic caused her to lose consciousness.

Jolene awoke with the mother of all headaches. She moaned and tried to rub away the throbbing pain above her eyes.

She recognized the scent as dimethylhephylpyra. A chemical she'd worked with in the jungles of South America. She would need water and lots of it to flush the effects of the gas from her system.

"You okay?"

Jolene opened her eyes and followed the sound of Aaron's voice to the surgical table next to hers.

"Yeah, you?" She squeaked.

She watched as he tried to sit up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she managed to grab his arm as he fell back against the table.

"What was that?" he asked.

"Dimethylhephylpyra," she answered, "More specifically EA-2233. We'll suffer from hypotension for a few days followed by dizziness and muscle weakness – but flushing it out with water is the best thing for us right now."

Jolene watched as he fumbled with something next to him. She would have kissed him, had she been able to when he held up a bottle of water.

She grabbed it and twisted the cap, taking a large gulp she glanced around.

"It's safe to say they know we're here." Aaron said as he eased gingerly up on an elbow.

She nodded.

"Any way out?"

Jolene shook her head, and regretted the movement immediately, "Reinforced steel, and a security system that would make the CIA jealous."

"Jolene, what is going on here?"

"My guess is whatever Olivia and David found that night was meant covertly placed in the hands of the militants."

"What?"

"I mean we've been played Aaron. Our government wanted that strand of anthrax in the enemy's hands."

"Why?"

"Because the antidote is here in this lab," Jolene felt bile rising in her throat and took another gulp of the water Aaron had given her.

"With our enemy's infected and our country with a '_cure'_…" he let the sentence trail off.

Jolene jumped at the familiar voice that blasted from the speakers above them.

"That's right Agent Hotchner. You see this is a game of strike first and strike hard. You of all people should know that anyone can be a killer – it takes someone _special_ to stop one."

Aaron reached for another bottle of water and handed it to her.

"Senator Laurent," Jolene managed to push herself up. "Your game cost me my sister."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Jolene felt the anger wash over her at Senator Laurent's casual dismissal of the sacrifice Olivia had made.

The speaker clicked on again.

"You see, I knew when you went nosing around the Pentagon asking about Olivia's last case, it would only be a matter of time before you put two and two together," he paused. "I just had no idea you would be bringing such a distinguished guest with you."

Jolene glanced at Aaron, who'd managed to sit up.

"Now that you have us here, what exactly do you plan to do with us?" Aaron asked, as he tried to rub away the tension in his neck.

"That's a good question, Agent Hotchner."

There was a long silence.

The speaker clicked on, "I think a tragic diving accident will be the easiest explanation of your disappearance. Two lovers out for a midnight dive…." The Senator laughed, "Such an unfortunate mishap."

Jolene took a deep breath. She had one chance at this - one chance to save them both.

"That might work if…" Jolene tried to put more courage in her voice than she actually felt.

"If?" There was a slight hesitation in the Senator's voice.

"Did you really think Senator, that I would hide the information Olivia gave me about the operation in my apartment? I mean that is why you had my place ransacked, isn't it?"

Jolene was getting really good at recognizing Aaron Hotchner's half smiles.

"You're bluffing," he quickly replied, "You know nothing about…" he paused.

When the speaker clicked on again, Jolene could almost picture the smug look on his face.

"If you know so much, tell me the code name for Olivia's mission. That wasn't in the file you looked at, and you were off the grid in South America when Olivia was assigned. There's no way she could have told you anything."

Aaron raised his eyebrow. Of course he thought she was bluffing.

Jolene had one Ace and she played it.

The one card the Buchanan sisters agreed on long ago. A pack made by two young girls in love with a tale of Nazi's, freedom, and two star-crossed lovers.

Jolene took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She enunciated each word with all the hatred she could, "Play it again, Sam."


End file.
